We have found that inconspicuous cranial asymmetry may covary with the lateral distribution of the EEG. Occipital flattening correlated with increased alpha in the subdominant parietal and central leads and increased beta power in caudal dominant leads. Frontal asymmetry ("frontal bulding") correlated with a relative increase of delta over the midline and the dominant parieto- occipital leads, with a generalized increase in alpha power, and with increased beta in dominant parietal and central leads. This study suggests that it might be desirable to verify electrode positions on the head on the basis of CT-MRI findings in all cases where brain laterality is at issue.